elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3304/July
01 JUL Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride has been murdered by terrorist organisation the League of Reparation. The incident took place in the city of New Rossyth on Turner’s World. In the wake of Inspector Kilbride’s death, Alliance Interpol has assigned Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt to assume the role of taskforce liaison. There has been a range of reactions to news that Princess Aisling Duval and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester are to marry. A congratulatory message was sent from the Imperial Palace, but there was no comment from Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval. Senator Zemina Torval was frank in her disapproval, while Senator Caspian Leopold, who was rumoured to be courting Aisling Duval, was more supportive. Aegis has announced that it will allow technology brokers to reduce their requirements for items, in order to increase overall combat effectiveness against the Thargoids. A spokesperson for Aegis said the galactic community had worked hard to oppose the Thargoids, and that Aegis would therefore make it easier for independent pilots to obtain advanced weaponry and hardware. Meanwhile, an emergency report from Aegis has confirmed that the Thargoids have launched a large-scale assault on the Deciat system. The organisation has called on all members of the galactic community for assistance in defending the system, which is home to the Garay Terminal starport. A fringe religion that worships the Thargoids has become the target of hostility, with large numbers of civilian protestors reacting angrily to the sect’s openly pro-Thargoid stance. Authorities have responded with assurances that the sect’s members are harmless, and that criminal acts against them may result in prosecution. In other news, scientists in Colonia have announced plans to build an outpost to monitor the region’s population and resources. Professor Alexei de la Vega, who is heading the project, said the proposed outpost would focus on ensuring that the ever-expanding region would have sufficient resources in the long term. Finally, an operation to support construction of an Aegis military facility in the Pleiades Nebula has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of pilots supported the initiative by delivering mined resources to The Oracle, and by protecting traders in the system. And those are the main stories this week. 04 JUL Author Begins Interstellar Book Tour Celebrated author Olav Redcourt has begun a promotional tour, visiting over fifty destinations throughout the core systems. His new novel, ‘Corsair King and the Storm of Desire’, is the fourteenth in a series of swashbuckling historical romances set in the 27th century. A press release from Bonespire Publishing stated: “After many months of waiting, the next book in Olav Redcourt’s pulse-pounding series is at last on sale. To mark the occasion, we have organised an epic tour so that loyal readers can meet the creator of the Corsair King, Lady Lastday, Roughkiss and all their other favourite characters. The tour will begin in the Blatrimpe system and conclude two months later in Procyon.” “As with all releases from Bonespire Publishing, readers will be able to customise the holo-novel to enhance their reading pleasure. Our easy-to-use controls allow the reader to revise narrative structure, vocabulary and characterisation, and the plotline will have multiple option points, enabling you to determine an ending that meets your tastes.” An independent reporter approached Mr Redcourt as he was boarding a passenger liner, but was only able to record a few short statements. These included “bounced across space like a damn human pinball” and “nothing but meat for the sausage factory”. The author’s agent, Margaux Hist, told the media: “I wouldn’t pay much attention to that. Olav was probably just thinking aloud while developing a new character.” 05 JUL Major Victories against the League of Reparation A series of successful operations against the League of Reparation has led to much of the terrorist group being dismantled. Captain Niamh Seutonia, a member of the tri-superpower taskforce investigating the League, released this statement: “Over the last few days, Senior Agent Ramirez and I have led multiple raids against the League of Reparation. We interdicted several of their ships and located many outposts concealed within Imperial and Federal systems. The key to these victories was the decryption of their communications network.” “Despite meeting fierce resistance, our security forces arrested or eliminated dozens of League members. In some cases, we acted just in time to prevent further murderous acts against those descended from members of the INRA.” “We believe the League has been dealt a fatal blow, but we are still investigating how they gained access to top-level comms encryption and other restricted equipment, which suggests support from influential individuals. Furthermore, we have yet to identify Nexus, the organisation’s coordinator. We have many fresh leads, however, and expect further results soon.” Milo Vesper, an editor for The Alliance Tribune, published this opinion piece: “This may be great news for some, but what about our citizens? The taskforce should be hunting down these animals in the Alliance! We know they’re here, what with Admiral Buchanan at Lave and the trap they set for Chief Inspector Kilbride, whose bravery we will never forget. Why isn’t her replacement out there on raids too?” Deputy Inspector Klatt was unavailable for comment. A Thargoid Fifth Column? Amid growing public mistrust of a fringe sect that worships the Thargoids, a report suggests that the group’s members may be undercover Thargoid agents. Independent journalist Flint ‘Firemaker’ Lafosse shared his theories via the Rewired news feed: “I’m sure you’re all just as creeped out as I am by those hooded monks and their stinking hive-chapels. Granted, being creepy isn’t a crime, and I’m as live-and-let-live as the next man. But isn’t it strange that this cult is rising just as the Thargoids return in force?” “The idea of humans working on behalf of aliens might sound crazy, but think about it. All those escape pods captured by Thargoid ships…what did they want them for? After a bit of brainwashing, they’d make perfect spies, sent back to infiltrate humanity using this religion as a cover.” “What scares me is that these freaks don’t communicate. They just lurk in the dark, waiting. Why are they so mysterious? What’s going on in those chapels? For all we know, they’re seeding our planets with barnacles and eggs, right under our noses.” Leading exotheologian Dr Alfred Ulyanov responded with this comment: “I can categorically answer one point: the reason the Far God worshippers are not interested in communicating is that, from their point of view, we will all be dead soon. As for the rest of this speculation, nothing in my studies has caused me to suspect this group to be a threat, despite its unsettling beliefs.” Colonia Campaign Concludes The campaign to supply a scientific project in Colonia has now concluded and construction of a resource management centre has begun. Hundreds of independent pilots made the journey to deliver commodities to Tir Technology Services in the Tir system. Professor Alexei de la Vega, in charge of the research project, made this statement: “With the construction of a research centre we will be able to monitor population spikes and manage resource allocation throughout the region.” Pilots who contributed to the project can now collect their rewards from Bolden’s Enterprise in the Tir system. The Didiomanja Emperor’s Grace Academy Inauguration The Didiomanja Emperor’s Grace has completed work on the Tiverion Academy, a flight school for Imperial naval cadets. The organisation is hosting an inaugural banquet to mark the event, and to honour the late Admiral Mira Tiverion, the organisation’s founding member, who will have a monument erected at the site. A spokesperson for the Didiomanja Emperor’s Grace released the following statement: “The Tiverion Academy will provide new recruits with cutting-edge training facilities. To host a fitting banquet for its inauguration, we require help in sourcing a range of exotic food and drink. We also require a quantity of gold to make the monument raised in the Admiral’s memory a truly spectacular tribute.” The campaign begins on the 5th of July 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 06 JUL A Profile of Jordan Rochester Responding to public interest in Princess Aisling Duval’s fiancé, Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester, political journalist Cassia Carvalho has compiled a profile for The Imperial Herald: “Jordan Rochester is now a household name throughout the Empire, though few were aware of him prior to his engagement to Princess Duval. But in the Federation, the Rochesters have been associated with success for over two hundred years.” “The Rochester name can be traced back to self-made tycoon Apollo Rochester, who was the biggest landowner on Biggs Colony in the Altair system. Each generation since has strived for fame and wealth, and the expression ‘as rich as a Rochester’ has become common parlance.” “The family matriarch is Isolde Rochester. She is a member of Congress, an influential figure in the Liberal Party and a staunch supporter of Shadow President Felicia Winters. Isolde raised five children, including Jordan, and it was her accomplishments that inspired her son to enter politics.” “Jordan’s siblings chose different paths. The eldest, Jupiter Rochester, is an executive with Core Dynamics, with a personal fortune in the billions. Fifteen years ago he had his own celebrity marriage, to actor Tomas Turai. They now have two teenage children, daughter Kali and son Kalen.” “Jordan’s sisters, Juno and Jocasta, have impressive Navy careers, holding the ranks of Vice Admiral and Post Captain respectively. Only Jordan’s younger brother, Jonah, has no title. He is believed to be the black sheep of the family.” “Despite being just 34, Jordan has already made his mark. He has overseen several high-level negotiations on behalf of the Federal Diplomatic Corps and is now a trusted envoy, noted for his charm and tact.” “His future will be interesting, to say the least. How will he balance being both a Federal statesman and an Imperial consort? And what are the wider ramifications of the Rochester dynasty aligning with the House of Duval? Even more so than his predecessors, Jordan Rochester has already ensured that history will remember his family’s name.” 07 JUL Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. A series of successful operations against the League of Reparation has led to much of the terrorist group being dismantled. But while the group has been dealt a severe blow, agents have yet to identify the organisation’s coordinator, Nexus. Meanwhile, an independent report suggests that a fringe Thargoid-worshipping cult may in fact be harbouring undercover Thargoid agents. A leading exotheologian responded by saying that he did not believe the group to be a threat, despite its unsettling beliefs. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho has compiled a profile on Jordan Rochester, fiancé of Princess Aisling Duval, for The Imperial Herald. The article documents Rochester’s family history, and raises the question of how he will balance being both a Federal statesman and an Imperial consort. In other news, celebrated author Olav Redcourt has begun a promotional tour that will take him to over fifty destinations throughout the core systems. The tour will support Redcourt’s new novel, ‘Corsair King and the Storm of Desire’, the fourteenth in a series of swashbuckling historical romances set in the 27th century. Didiomanja Emperor's Grace has completed work on the Tiverion Academy, a flight school for Imperial naval cadets, and is hosting an inaugural banquet to mark the event. The organisation has placed an open order for exotic food and drinks, to be served at the celebratory banquet, and issued an appeal for mined resources, which will be used to construct a statue of Admiral Mira Tiverion. Finally, the campaign to supply a scientific project in Colonia has now concluded, and construction of a resource-management centre has begun. Hundreds of independent pilots made the journey to deliver commodities to Tir Technology Services in the Tir system. And those are the main stories this week. 11 JUL Fringe Religion Condemns Far God Cult The Church of Eternal Void has denounced the so-called Far God cult, which worships the Thargoids. A spokesperson identified as Cardinal Hieronymous made this statement: “As disciples of the Guardians, we hereby declare war on those who have sold their souls to the Thargoid demons. We vow to expunge their poisonous creed and purge them from the galaxy.” Since this statement was made, the Church has seen a dramatic upswing in support from local communities. Juanita Bishop, who has been campaigning against the Far God sect, commented: “It’s about time somebody did something! The public need to get behind the Church and help them get these alien-lovers off our streets.” Security forces in many systems have issued reminders that the Far God sect is legally recognised as a religion, and that any hostility against its members will be considered a criminal act. Dr Alfred Ulyanov, a leading exotheologian, discussed the situation on the Rewired news feed: “A number of doomsayer cults have emerged recently, including Homo Terminus, Nova Imperium and the Order of Extinction. But of all those I’ve studied, the Church of Eternal Void differs in one key respect – it offers hope. They claim that veneration of the Guardians will prevent Thargoid Armageddon, which is probably why they’re the most popular, being based on a classic binary theology of good versus evil.” “It’s apparent that the Church is taking advantage of animosity towards the Far God sect to promote itself. The idea of Thargoid spies in human form, although baseless, has caused much anxiety. By declaring the Cult a holy adversary, the Church validates its own existence.” 12 JUL Alliance Admiral Detained A member of the Alliance Council of Admirals has been arrested by the taskforce investigating terrorist organisation the League of Reparation. Admiral George Varma was confronted by Captain Niamh Seutonia and Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez during a meeting of admiralty staff at the Donaldson starport in Alioth. Despite protests, he was placed under arrest and escorted to a secure facility. Captain Seutonia gave a brief statement to the media: “We have been trying to determine how the League of Reparation gained access to military-issue weapons, equipment and encryption. We now have evidence that Admiral Varma was secretly redirecting cargo shipments from the Alliance Defence Force to terrorist cells. It’s highly likely that Varma is Nexus, the organisation’s coordinator, and we are proceeding on that assumption.” The arrest has created diplomatic ripples, with Federal and Imperial ambassadors being summoned before the Alliance Assembly. Council member Jed Trager told The Alliance Tribune: “For agents of the Federal Intelligence Agency and Imperial Internal Security Service to abduct an Alliance admiral is an egregious transgression. They will not get away with this.” The Council of Admirals has called for an independent inquiry to verify the accusations levied at Admiral Varma. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon made a public statement: “This has come as a great shock, but the body of evidence against Admiral Varma is considerable. I am confident that the trial will be fair, and that our own representative within the tri-superpower taskforce will ensure that justice is done.” Deputy Inspector Klatt was unavailable for comment. Ebor Research Outpost Cobra Wing, an independent organisation based in Ebor, has launched an initiative to build a new research outpost in the system. The outpost will support further research into the Thargoids, focusing specifically on the possibility of inter-species communication. A spokesperson for Cobra Wing gave the following statement: “Without communication, there can be no understanding. Without understanding, there can be no peace. We ask the galactic community to support this campaign, which will support new research into the Thargoids and their methods of communication.” In support of this goal, Cobra Wing has placed an open order for various commodities, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Morris Enterprise in the Ebor system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those contributing commodities to the campaign can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 12th July 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Didiomanja Emperor’s Grace Academy Campaign Concludes The Didiomanja Emperor’s Grace Academy has announced that its initiative has reached a successful conclusion. Large quantities of exotic food and drink, and mined resources, were delivered to Leydenfrost Dock over the past week, allowing the organisation to host a sumptuous banquet and construct a monument in honour of Admiral Mira Tiverion. A spokesperson for the Didiomanja Emperor’s Grace Academy released the following statement: “That was a banquet fit for an emperor. The food was sumptuous, the drink exquisite, and the revelry went on well into the early hours. I am certain Admiral Tiverion would have approved.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Leydenfrost Dock, in the Didiomanja system. 13 JUL Search for Lottery Winner An appeal has been launched to find the owner of a lottery ticket worth one billion credits. The Federal Grand Lottery is the largest of its kind, regularly handing out millions of credits. The Grand Lottery also funds a wide range of social and infrastructure projects in Federation systems. The annual Galactic Jackpot is by far the most popular lottery game, but on this occasion the winner has yet to make a claim. Purchase of the winning ticket has been confirmed, but no data is available as to who bought the ticket or when. Tori Theopolis, a spokesperson for the Federal Grand Lottery, told the media: “Someone out there is rich beyond his or her wildest dreams – they just don’t know it yet. We’re keen to find this lucky individual so we can hand over their winnings. We ask all citizens to check with any lottery players they know. Your soon-to-be-billionaire friend or relative might be very grateful for your help!” Details of Aisling Duval’s Wedding Announced The wedding of Princess Aisling Duval and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester is now in the advanced planning stages, and a date has been confirmed for the ceremony. An official proclamation was printed in both The Federal Times and The Imperial Herald: “Her Imperial Highness Princess Aisling Duval and the honourable Ambassador Jordan Rochester are pleased to announce the occasion of their wedding on Saturday 25th August 3304 at the Imperial Palace on Emerald in the Ciemess system.” “Invitations have been extended to representatives of every strata of society. An honour guard of vessels from both the Federal Navy and the Imperial Navy will be in attendance. The couple’s wish is for all citizens of the galaxy to join together in celebration of their union.” There has been criticism of Princess Duval’s choice of husband, with some Imperial citizens voicing dismay at the forthcoming nuptials. Senator Zemina Torval continued to publicly air her disapproval: “This is nothing but a PR exercise, designed purely for political and financial gain. The princess should not be undermining the Empire’s policies for her own personal benefit.” But there is equal support for what many consider a genuine romance. Former Federal President Jasmina Halsey, now acting as an advisor to the Alliance, stated: “I am very enthusiastic about the opportunities for peace that this marriage will bring. This relationship symbolises a new era of amity that will benefit all of humanity.” 14 JUL Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Admiral George Varma of the Alliance Council of Admirals has been arrested by the taskforce investigating terrorist organisation the League of Reparation. Admiral Varma stands accused of redirecting cargo shipments from the Alliance Defence Force to terrorist cells. It is thought that Varma is the organisation’s coordinator, operating under the alias Nexus. The Church of Eternal Void has declared war on the so-called Far God cult, which worships the Thargoids. The announcement has prompted a dramatic upswing in support for the Church, but security forces have issued reminders that the Far God sect is recognised as a religion, and that any hostility against its members would be considered a criminal act. A date has been set for the wedding of Princess Aisling Duval and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester. Senator Zemina Torval remains a vocal critic of the marriage, but Former Federal President Jasmina Halsey has expressed enthusiasm for the union. In other news, an appeal has been launched to find the owner of a lottery ticket worth one billion credits. The annual Galactic Jackpot is by far the most popular lottery game, but on this occasion the winner has yet to make a claim. Purchase of the winning ticket has been confirmed, but no data is available as to who bought the ticket or when. Cobra Wing, an independent organisation based in Ebor, has launched an initiative to build a new research outpost in the system. The outpost will support further research into the Thargoids, focusing specifically on the possibility of inter-species communication. Finally, Didiomanja Emperor's Grace has announced that its initiative has reached a successful conclusion. Large quantities of exotic food and drink, and mined resources, were delivered to Leydenfrost Dock over the past week, allowing the organisation to host a sumptuous banquet and construct a monument in honour of Admiral Mira Tiverion. And those are the main stories this week. 18 JUL An Interview with Aisling Duval Princess Aisling Duval has discussed her forthcoming marriage in an exclusive interview with entertainment journalist Solomon Helios. The princess spoke openly about many topics, including the impact of her announcement: “I was as surprised as everyone else! After the ball for the Federal delegation, things moved very quickly. Perhaps I should have been more patient, but I wanted people to know my intentions as soon as possible.” On her relationship with Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester, she said: “I had met Jordan a few times at diplomatic events, and we always got on well. He’s much warmer and funnier than one would expect an ambassador to be. I don’t know how I managed without him for so long.” She also tackled criticism from Senator Zemina Torval, among others: “Any negativity around this wedding is based on prejudice and fear. Shouldn’t we all be free to love whomever we wish? Maybe if Zemina was capable of such an emotion, she might understand.” Regarding the future, Princess Duval revealed: “Jordan and I see this marriage as an opportunity for change. Imagine a galaxy where both superpowers work hand in hand, and support each other in times of hardship. Now that’s a true marriage.” Solomon Helios concluded the interview with this comment: “I’d like to sincerely thank Her Imperial Highness for speaking to us, and I’m especially happy to have received an invitation to the wedding of the century! I’ll be reporting on every detail of this historic union in weeks to come.” Identity of Nexus Confirmed Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt of Alliance Interpol has broken her silence regarding the League of Reparation. At a special press conference, she made this announcement: “Prior to her death at the hands of the League of Reparation, I worked closely with my predecessor Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride. She revealed how Fleet Admiral Buchanan’s assassination could only have been arranged by a senior figure within the Alliance Defence Force. She was patiently amassing evidence pertaining to this – a task that I inherited when she died.” “Information decrypted from the League’s comms network has confirmed Kilbride’s suspicions. I can also confirm that the arrest of Admiral George Varma was due to false leads – misdirection on the part of Varma’s protégé within the Alliance Defence Force, Rear Admiral Riri McAllister.” “Rear Admiral McAllister is Nexus, the League’s central coordinator. She has now been arrested and formally charged with conspiracy to commit terrorism. We have released Admiral Varma with our apologies.” “The decrypted data has also revealed the location of two major League enclaves. The taskforce is organising an operation to eradicate these groups, which we hope will be supported by the galactic community.” Council Member Jed Trager was also present at the conference, and remarked: “We all owe a debt of gratitude to Inspector Klatt and the late Chief Inspector Kilbride. Thanks to their dedication, Nexus has at last been unmasked. Hopefully this marks the end of the League’s reign of terror.” 19 JUL Far God Cult Attacked There has been a spate of violence against the Thargoid-worshipping Far God cult, resulting in dozens of deaths and hundreds of injuries. Since the Church of Eternal Void declared war against the sect, its members have compelled citizens to attack Far God believers in many systems. Several of the sect’s places of worship have been firebombed. The Far God cultists have offered no resistance to the aggression, and have even refused to leave burning hive-chapels. Cardinal Hieronymous, representing the Church of Eternal Void, addressed a large crowd: “Our loyal followers are performing the Guardians’ righteous work! Those who serve the Thargoid demons are demons themselves, and we must cast them out with fire and fury.” A vocal campaigner against the Far God sect, Juanita Bishop, told the media: “It might not be pretty, but what’s happening now is no different to what our brave pilots are doing out there in space – defending their own kind. We will do whatever it takes to protect our children from these monsters.” Local security forces have been slow to respond to the incidents, and few arrests have been made. Councillor Quinn Damico commented: “The lack of an immediate clampdown is inexcusable. The Church is inciting criminal acts and persecuting a legally registered religion. I call upon the authorities to bring the full force of the law against any vigilante behaviour.” Unexploded Nuclear Missile Discovered A thermonuclear weapon, launched over a thousand years ago during Earth’s Third World War, has been discovered. The intercontinental ballistic missile was found beneath the Pacific Ocean, during construction of new undersea habitation off the coast of California. Lieutenant Commander Page Patterson, a munitions-disposal specialist for the Federal Navy, gave this statement: “The missile was partially embedded in the ocean floor when aqua-engineering teams found it. Erosion of the casing makes identification difficult, but the design is consistent with strategic ordnance of the mid-21st century. Its thermonuclear warhead would have had an explosive yield of 45 megatons.” “Robotic avatar units have successfully disarmed the missile’s uranium core, so the risk to local populations has been nullified. We are now treating the area for radiation leakage. The remains of the missile will be scrapped.” Dr Imogen Ryang, a historian specialising in Earth conflicts, observed: “A variety of relics from World War III, which took place between 2044 and 2055, have been found over the centuries. All nuclear exchanges between nation states were thought to be well documented, so this discovery comes as quite a shock.” “Although the missile’s origin remains a mystery, its location near the western seaboard suggests two possibilities. Either it was a failed launch from a silo in the United States, or it was an inbound enemy missile that failed to reach its target. In the latter case, it was likely disabled by the USA's defensive laser grid, which combined ground turrets with armed satellites. This was how America avoided a nuclear detonation on its soil during the war, unlike most other continents on Earth.” Cobra Wing Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the Cobra Wing has announced that its campaign to build a research outpost in the Ebor system has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Scores of pilots supported the campaign by delivering commodities to Morris Enterprise and eliminating agitators in Ebor, thereby ensuring the safety of traders. A spokesperson for the Cobra Wing released the following statement: “We want to thank all the Commanders who supported this campaign. We hope that the new outpost helps us communicate with our neighbours and achieve peace.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Morris Enterprise in the Ebor system. Hunt the League of Reparation A tri-superpower taskforce has launched a campaign to track down and eliminate members of terrorist group, the League of Reparation. Captain Niamh Seutonia of the IISS, who is a prominent member of the taskforce, made this announcement: “With the arrest of Riri McAllister, otherwise known as Nexus, we now hold the main coordinator of the League of Reparation in custody. Furthermore, decrypted information has revealed the location of League strongholds in two separate systems, one in Imperial and one in Federal space.” “We are determined to eliminate these terrorists before they can wreak any more havoc, but fully expect tough resistance. Therefore we ask the galactic community to provide support in wiping out these dangerous extremists.” The operation in Zibal will be coordinated by Zibal Power Co. Likewise, military action in Ienpalang will be supported by Ienpalang Corporation. The campaign begins on the 19th of July 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 22 JUL Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Mara Klatt of Alliance Interpol has announced that Admiral George Varma, who was arrested last week on suspicion of working with terrorist organisation the League of Reparation, was in fact framed by Rear Admiral Riri McAllister. It is now believed that McAllister is Nexus, the League’s central coordinator. Following this development, information decrypted by a tri-superpower taskforce has revealed the location of League strongholds in two systems – one in Imperial and one in Federal space. A two-pronged operation to destroy these enclaves is now underway. Princess Aisling Duval has discussed her forthcoming marriage in an interview with Solomon Helios. The princess insisted that any negativity surrounding the wedding was based on prejudice and fear, saying, “Shouldn’t we all be free to love whomever we wish?” Meanwhile, there has been a spate of violence against the Thargoid-worshipping Far God cult, resulting in dozens of deaths and hundreds of injuries. The Far God cultists have offered no resistance to the aggression. Local security forces have been slow to respond to the incidents, and few arrests have been made. In other news, a thermonuclear weapon, launched over a thousand years ago during Earth’s Third World War, has been discovered. The intercontinental ballistic missile was found beneath the Pacific Ocean, during construction of new undersea habitation off the coast of California. The missile’s uranium core has been disarmed and the risk to local populations nullified. Finally, a spokesperson for the Cobra Wing has announced that its campaign to build a research outpost in the Ebor system has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Scores of pilots supported the campaign by delivering commodities to Morris Enterprise and eliminating agitators in Ebor, thereby ensuring the safety of traders. And those are the main stories this week. 26 JUL Guardian-Worshipping Church Declared Illegal The Church of Eternal Void, a fringe group that venerates the Guardians, has been declared illegal in every system where it operates. Cardinal Hieronymous and other senior members of the Church have been arrested for inciting acts of violence against the so-called ‘Far God’ sect, which worships the Thargoids. The death toll among the Far God sect is now in the hundreds, with many more injured. Councillor Quinn Damico praised the declaration: “All citizens have the freedom to practise any religion they choose, provided that religion does not sanction homicide. Authorities have made the right move to prevent further bloodshed.” The decision was condemned by Juanita Bishop, who runs a campaign against the Far God sect: “So the sick Thargoid-lovers can walk free, while those with the courage to oppose them are put behind bars. It’s the traitors who worship the enemy that should be illegal! This perversion of justice will backfire on us, mark my words.” Dr Jameelah Griffin of the Galactic Interfaith Commune made this statement: “The ability to distinguish between laws and beliefs is the mark of a civilised society. In this case we consider the Far God sect to be the victim rather than the aggressor, despite the controversial nature of their faith.” 27 JUL League of Reparation Hunt Concludes The tri-power taskforce whose goal is to eradicate the League of Reparation has announced a successful conclusion to its recent campaign. Scores of pilots supported the taskforce by eliminating League terrorists in the Zibal and Ienpalang systems. As the campaign drew to a close, Captain Niamh Seutonia had this to say: “The League of Reparation put up a good fight, just what we’ve come to expect from these fanatics, but we prevailed in the end. With the aid of the galactic community, we have now taken a bold step in eradicating this terrorist organisation once and for all.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative in the Zibal system can now collect their rewards from Hire Port. Pilots who contributed to the initiative in the Ienpalang system can now collect their rewards from Brundage City. Alliance Initiative The Alliance has announced plans to build an Ocellus starport in the MEL 22 Sector GM-V C2-8 system, to further bridge the gap between the core systems and the Alliance’s outposts in the California Nebula. Alliance official Torvan Dast issued the following statement: “Our previous initiative established a link between our outposts in the California Nebula and the galactic core. But to ensure the safety and wellbeing of travellers following the route, we need to maintain a robust programme of starport construction.” The initiative is being overseen by the Turner Research Group, which has placed an open order for mined resources to be used in the construction. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those contributing material to the campaign can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 26th of July 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Rochester Family Attacked Members of the Rochester family have come under personal and political attack following the engagement of Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester to Princess Aisling Duval. Several media outlets shared news of an incident involving Jordan Rochester’s teenage niece: “A physical assault against Kali Rochester was reported on campus at Olympus Village University yesterday. Students surrounded Ms Rochester and accosted her while chanting anti-Imperial slogans. The assault was repelled by her private security detail.” Meanwhile, Kali’s father Jupiter Rochester was featured in a financial report from The Federal Times: “Core Dynamics stock dropped by 18 per cent this month, undoubtedly due to the CEO’s family being linked with an Imperial princess. Jupiter Rochester has come under fire from both shareholders and management, who are concerned that one of the Federation’s bedrocks might be losing his integrity.” Questions have also been asked in Congress of Isolde Rochester, Jordan Rochester’s mother. Many congressmen have demanded assurances that the Federation will not relinquish influence or territory to the Empire in the wake of the marriage. Isolde Rochester released the following statement: “Conservative elements always react negatively to change, even when that change is in society’s best interest. My son’s relationship with Her Imperial Highness represents not just a union between the Rochesters and the House of Duval, but the start of a new era of cooperation that will strengthen us all.” 28 JUL League of Reparation Eliminated The League of Reparation has been dismantled, according to the tri-superpower taskforce investigating the organisation. Captain Niamh Seutonia of the Imperial Internal Security Service made this statement: “Following the decryption of the League’s comms network, we have now arrested or eliminated every member of the organisation. The galactic community provided significant support by destroying the League’s strongholds in Federal and Imperial space. Thanks to their efforts, the League of Reparation has been defeated.” Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt spoke to the media about Riri McAllister, now known to be Nexus, the League’s central coordinator: “McAllister voluntarily revealed a surprising amount of information during questioning. It seems the League began building its forces a few years ago, recruiting misguided obsessives and mercenaries. They targeted INRA descendants to whom they could gain easy access, murdering dozens of innocent people.” “After Commander Jameson’s ship was discovered, the League started targeting high-profile individuals and leaving the 'For Jameson' message. This was designed to generate exposure and spread terror to families with an INRA connection.” “McAllister has confessed to being the original architect of the League. As for her motivation, she insists she is a direct descendant of Commander John Jameson, and that her duty was to avenge his death.” “In fact, McAllister is registered as an orphan of unknown lineage, meaning that we cannot verify her claim. Our suspicion is that this is a long-held delusion or a product of a psychological disorder.” Alliance Interpol later confirmed that McAllister had been charged with multiple terrorism-related crimes. Her trial will be held shortly. Classic Children's Show Returns A children’s entertainment show that achieved great popularity 40 years ago is being remade for modern audiences. The animated programme, which featured spacefaring camel-like lifeforms from another galaxy, was titled Andromedaries. After many years, its devoted fanbase has raised funding for an independent entertainment company to purchase the rights. A press release from Blackshadow Productions stated: “This new incarnation of Andromedaries will delight fans both old and new. We’ll be going on a dark, blood-soaked journey of psychological discovery, showcasing all the trials and pressures of intergalactic travel.” Vienna Langhorne, the creator and head writer of the original show, commented: “It’s about camels in space, for goodness’ sake! What are these morons doing to it?” Ogden Smith, president of the Andromedaries Superlative Society, told the media: “With all due respect to Vienna Langhorne, she doesn’t understand the show like we do. The new version will return viewers to the gritty, realistic drama we enjoyed when we were kids.” 29 JUL Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. The League of Reparation has been dismantled, according to the tri-superpower taskforce investigating the organisation. The announcement followed a successful operation to remove League forces from two systems – one in Federal and one in Imperial space. Riri McAllister, the League’s central coordinator, has been charged with multiple terrorism-related crimes. The Church of Eternal Void, a fringe group that venerates the Guardians, has been declared illegal in every system where it operates. Cardinal Hieronymous and other senior members of the Church have been arrested for inciting acts of violence against the so-called ‘Far God’ sect, which worships the Thargoids. Meanwhile, members of the Rochester family have come under attack following the engagement of Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester to Princess Aisling Duval. Jordan Rochester’s niece Kali Rochester was the victim of a physical assault, while her father Jupiter Rochester, a Core Dynamics executive, has come under fire from both shareholders and management. In other news, the classic children’s show Andromedaries, about spacefaring camel-like lifeforms, is being remade for modern audiences. The production company behind the reboot has promised a “dark, blood-soaked journey of psychological discovery”, prompting dismay from the creator and writer of the original programme, Vienna Langhorne. Finally, the Alliance has announced plans to build a new Ocellus starport to further bridge the gap between the core systems and the Alliance’s outposts in the California Nebula. The organisation overseeing the initiative has placed an open order for mined resources to be used in the construction. And those are the main stories this week. Category:GalNet